Consolation Prize
by inkymuse
Summary: COMPLETE: Kagome knows second best will always be what she is to Inuyasha. It's fated, after all actions speak louder than words. Don't they? A little hurt, a little comfort, some humor, a little romance and a whole lot of comeuppance for one silver haired pup, and his miko. 10 chapters/Inuyasha/Kagome/Miroku/Sango/Kagome and of course a cameo by Sesshoumaru.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: Me own anything? Please.

Consolation Prize - Chapter 1

* * *

She studied the night sky, back resting against one of the many trees surrounding the small glen adjacent to the nearby village. The night's stew lurched in disagreement within her belly as she heard the soft rustle of steps among the drying grasses of early autumn. Turning slightly she relaxed as she noted the soft smile of the slayer before she crumbled quietly into a sit beside her.

"Miroku is keeping Inuyasha busy."

Kagome's brow arched in question when the slayer's smile widened into a grin, "Kaede's ears will not be the same tomorrow after Inuyasha gets finished relaying the particulars of today's battle"

Kagome smirked and turned her gaze back to the stars, "neither will Inuyasha's ego."

The girls sat in companionable silence as the night's creatures scurried, eager to forage and return to safe dens, and burrows without being discovered. Sango was the first to break the silence, "What's going on Kagome?"

The raven haired beauty turned and smiled at the slayer by her side, the last two years had witnessed the deepening of their relationship to that of close knit sisters and neither was able to, nor wanted to, keep anything from the other, "is it Inuyasha?". Sango moved closer to the quiet girl, shoulders touching as both sat feet draw up, knees wrapped in their arms and heads turned toward each other.

"Yea" was the troubled reply.

If the moon had been full, Kagome would have been able to see confusion roiling deep with the cinnamon eyes of the other girl, "tell me."

Kagome's smile was sad as she looked back at the stars and began to talk, the slayer attempted to study her features in the gloom as Kagome spoke "Ever heard of a consolation prize, Sango?"

Unwilling to interrupt now that Kagome had begun speaking she shook her head slowly.

Kagome didn't see the gesture her eyes never dropped from the heavens as she continued, "A consolation prize is the one you get when you don't get first prize. It's a 'sorry you didn't win but here's something anyway for your troubles' prize."

Understanding the definition but not having a clue what Kagome was talking about she remained quiet and listened.

"Consolation prizes aren't usually the best prizes, more times than not they're little things that you toss in a box somewhere and try to forget because they are constant reminders that you failed; you didn't win."

"Did something happen at your school, Kagome?" Unable to bear the sadness on her friend's face Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder to comfort. She knew how hard Kagome worked to juggle the shard hunting, her home, and school but it had never occurred to her that Kagome would not succeed. Never.

"It's not me, Sango" Kagome turned and smiled sadly at her friend, "it's Inuyasha."

Startled Sango straightened and looked at Kagome; of all the things she had expected this was the furthest from her thoughts, "Inuyasha?"

Silence dropped again as Kagome turned back to star gazing and drew the now quietly confused Sango along with her. A light breeze rustled dead leaves, and played among the tops of stiff grasses as the girls sat in silence.

"He told me he loved me" broke that silence and Sango's face jerked toward Kagome's in happy surprise. Except, Kagome's expression had not changed from the sad smiling perusal of the heavens.

"That's wonderful, Ka…"

Kagome placed her palm over her friend's mouth and shook her head, "You're right it is wonderful, Sango. Except..."

"Except?" Sango muffled against Kagome's hand and leaned closer.

"Except I need to be first, not the consolation prize." Her eyes searched the slayers wanting an answer to be there and finding only confusion. She felt the slayer sputtering against her palm and dropped it rubbing the moistness on the grass next to her.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha."

"Yes," she watched her hand rub against the coarse grass "and there was a time I would have been ecstatic at a declaration from him, if he had chosen me. But he didn't have to, did he?"

She turned toward the slayer her voice earnest, "Don't you see Sango, I'll never know whether he would have chosen me first, or whether he would have chosen Kikyo." She watched Sango bite her lower lip about to speak but forestalled her "Did you know when Kaou held him hostage in the village of the flowers; he gave him an offer of following Kikyo in death. Inuyasha told me."

Kagome's gaze dropped to her hands, "I asked him if he wanted to go, he didn't answer me, Sango." Dark sorrow filled eyes caught the slayers "he didn't answer, and I think it's because he didn't want to hurt me."

"You saw how inconsolable he was after she died." Kagome's voice trailed off and she turned back to looking at the stars. Sango's heart ached at the sadness and uncertainty plaguing her friend.

"Do I think, he thinks he loves me?" Kagome smiled sadly "Yes in some small way."

"Is it enough?" Kagome turned back to her friend "I don't know, I honestly don't know. I've loved him so much for so long Sango, believing he didn't love me, that he loved Kikyo. Even so I knew I needed to be there for him, while in my heart of hearts I wished, prayed, and hoped that one day he would love me back enough to pick me. Now, as much it doesn't make sense, I don't know if I can live with never knowing if I am or ever was his first choice, or if in fact he settled."

Sango hugged her, heart breaking as she heard Kagome's whispered, "I think I would prefer to lie down and die than to be his consolation prize because he couldn't have Kikyo."

Both girls sniffled as Sango whispered "What are you going to do?"

Kagome pulled back and brushed tears from Sango's cheeks, as Sango did the same to hers "I don't know, it's starting to eat me up inside. You know?"

Sango nodded as another tear fell from the corner of her eye to slip down her cheek, "Well I love you."

Kagome laughed softly through her tears and hugged her friend tightly, "I love you too"

Sango stood and held her hand out to her friend, "Come on, let's go do that skinny thing."

"Skinny Dipping?" Kagome asked surprised grabbing her friend's hand.

Sango smirked and tugged her friend up, "Yup, it might be the last chance we get to this year before cold weather sets in, and we deserve it"

She linked her arm through Kagome's and started leading her toward a near by hot springs. "Let's forget baka men for the rest of the night and have some fun. Just us babes."

Kagome's soft laughter - at her friends modern vocabulary - floated back to the empty glen as an owl blinked against the darkness and a tree branch creaked from a breeze that played around the tree tops.

For a long moment no other sound invaded the glen, until there was the softest of jingles as a violet eyed monk stood and pulled an amber eyed hanyou up along with him.

"So is she?" the monk asked turning toward the hanyou.

Startled Inuyasha began to knee jerk an answer until the monk's staff collided with the crown of his head. "Don't Inuyasha, she deserves better. Is she?"

The hanyou looked at the monk then toward the hot springs where the faintest of laughter echoed through the trees. "No."

The monk nodded and started toward the hot springs, "it seems you have a lot of bridges to mend then."

Deep in thought the hanyou fell in step beside the monk until both men dropped behind dark bushes lining the hot springs and watched their respective lady quietly as the two women splashed and played in the mist capped springs. Inuyasha leaned closer and watched his raven haired beauty – his heart aching at her doubts - as her laughter slipped through the night air.

Somehow he would convince her. There was no other option; together they had faced death, fought demons, Naraku, and over came immense odds, he wasn't about to lose her to the doubts he had in blindness created within her, not now. He couldn't lose, his fingers fisted, he just couldn't.

xx

Writer's comment: I'm not sure if anyone else was as bothered by this as I was. With all the angst going on in the story surrounding this threesome, I expected a strong resolution to the Inuyasha and Kagome relationship and killing off Kikyo just didn't cut it for me. Too Easy.

Don't get me wrong I am a Kag/Inu cheerleader all the way, but the Kikyo and Inuyasha moments were deep. I expected the same depth to the Kagome/Inuyasha moments; I was disappointed.

Based on how the manga went with respect to the Inu/Kag pairing, (points up) that's exactly how I would have felt about the whole thing if I were Kagome and had the least little bit of respect for myself and my emotions. No one likes to believe that they're second choice, especially not in matters of the heart. - Inky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Roman Coliseum, I do not own the Eiffel Tower, I do not own a condominium on Times Square in New York, nor do I own Inuyasha. However if you are interested in some waterfront property in Atlantis I can make you a rather good deal!

Consolation Prize

Chapter Two - A Monk's Wisdom?

* * *

Shippo's cry of 'foxfire' startled everyone as a blue glow enveloped Kirara. Concerned Sango instinctively dove for the cat demon across the lap of a very thankful monk.

"Ah, Sango..." the monk began hand hovering above the delectable curves of the slayer's backside.

"Touch me Housi and I'll…" the slayer threatened pulling back from the apparently unharmed fire demon.

Threats, abuse, an aching jaw, throbbing head or stinging cheek; none of these deterrents could keep a particular monk from touching that particular part of this particular female sprawled across his lap. After all there was just so much restraint one could expect from a man in love in just such a situation. He swallowed, restraint be damned.

He groped.

She screamed.

He winced.

She swung.

He hurt.

The slayer's anger was appeased by the bright redness staining the monk's cheek, while his eyes glittered with desire enflamed by the remembered feel of soft curves beneath his palm. All was normal.

From his perch in the branches of a nearby tree, Inuyasha smiled at the sound of Kagome's laughter. His gaze sought then settled upon his dark haired beauty. Remembering the previous evening's discovery he worried his lower lip and turned back to his sweep of the surrounding forest. His senses spread sifting through the movement of animal and youkai alike, lingering for short moments on those nearest, marking their progress and only allowing himself to relax as they moved away.

Assured of the camp's relative safety Inuyasha was unable to stop his gaze from returning to the tiny woman below. How could she believe she was his consolation prize? He shifted uncomfortably as his honesty reared its ugly head; how could she not when he'd been a fool blind to his own emotions.

Had he loved Kikyo? Yes, his heart answered.

Had he loved Kikyo more than Kagome?

That same heart knew that truthfully there was no basis for measurement. It was like comparing apples to oranges there were no common denominators with the single exception that both were females. What he felt for Kagome was worlds different than anything he had ever felt for Kikyo. He had been unaware that anything could be so complete, so overwhelming and at the same time so warm.

He truly loved Kagome, and now he had to convince her that she was his one - The One - because he had been an idiot.

He tensed in acknowledgement of the task before him; after all he had been very thorough in building the mountain of doubt within the small woman below. He watched her slip within the sleeping bag, and snuggle up to the kitsune for the night.

He shuffled on the branch trying to find some measure of comfort against the rough bark as his thoughts consumed him. In the beginning it had been the memory of first love, and the knowledge that even though it wasn't perfect it was a place to belong beside Kikyo, but as time went by and Kagome began to fill the emptiness and show him the true face of love; he longed for what was real, knowing he had to honor his promise of revenge if not his debt to Kikyo.

He sighed remembering what it was like to be alone in the world, to know the fear of having no one to rely upon. He knew the emptiness that gnawed at you in the silence of the night, the absence of laughter, of companionship, of not being a part of something and it drove him to seek Kikyo out when she was near, and to protect the first woman outside of his mother that had reached out to him. He could not abandon his first love to the same loneliness that had plagued him before he had found her.

His actions did not mean he loved Kikyo more, or Kagome less in truth it was a yardstick of how much Kagome had become a part of him that he was now able to understand so well. He needed to be able to save Kikyo because he knew it was a measure of the man that he wanted to be. Kagome deserved someone who was honorable, someone who was better than what he had been.

While he hoped Kagome had understood that, he knew she didn't and was hurt by it because it had all the appearance of a choice. She had not known how much he loved her, or how much she meant to him. She had not known the depth to which she had affected him nor the heart she had grown within his chest.

So she misunderstood his actions, and now when he needed her to know, to understand, she doubted and he could not blame her because he had been the baka who had nurtured that doubt through his actions and his silence.

It was a difficult habit to break, silence. In the flower village after she had rescued him from Kaou the words had stuck in his throat when she asked if he had wanted to follow Kikyo in death.

What he should have said, what he didn't say because the words would not come was while he was still reeling in guilt from Kikyo's death, and his inability to keep his promise by saving her, it had been Kagome and his desire to see her, to be with her that had brought him from the dream. If he had truly wanted to follow Kikyo, not even her voice could have saved him. But doubt, the doubt he had fostered kept her from seeing what was obvious.

He needed to fix it, he needed to fix them. Words were not going to cut it.

His senses flowed over the camp site assuring him his companions slept before he jumped down from his perch. Silently he made his way to the sleeping monk and placing his palm over the man's lips shook him awake. Eyes fluttering in alarm the monk grabbed his nearby staff and sat up rapidly. Inuyasha place his finger to his lips in an age old gesture asking for silence.

The monk nodded. Inuyasha jerked his head toward the forest and stood walking in the direction he indicated. The monk followed quietly his curiosity getting the better of him.

Their walk took then within easy sensing distance for Inuyasha but outside of their companion's hearing should they awaken.

The monk arched his brow as Inuyasha sank to the ground; following suit he laid his staff across his knees and waited quietly for the half-demon to begin.

"I need your help."

The monk smiled. "Ah"

"What?" Inuyasha fidgeted.

The monk hid his smile, "my help, hmm?"

Inuyasha sniffed the monk suspiciously, "Yea, although now that I think of it, maybe I should talk to Sango"

"No, no my good man" the monk leaned forward and halted the half-demon mid rise. "Of course I'll help you."

"You don't know what it's about yet"

"Lady Kagome?" the monk released his smile at the disgruntled surprise on the hanyou's face.

Inuyasha settled back on the ground and crossed his arms within his haori, "Feh"

"Let me see if I can interpret what you need help with," the monk settled back hands clasping his staff eyes closed in thought.

Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eye, uncertain whether he was doing the right thing, asking the right person.

"You need to find someway to convince Lady Kagome that she is your first choice, that you truly love her." the monk raised the lid of one eye, keeping the other closed, and peered at the half-demon.

Inuyasha's hands dropped his claws dragging in the soil next to his knees.

The monk closed the one eye returning to thought. Long moments of silence passed as the monk appeared deep in thought and Inuyasha churned the soil next to his legs.

"I have it" the monk slapped his knees and smiled at the half-demon. Inuyasha shuddered, unsure if it was anticipation or fear of what the monk had come up with; he watched the monk.

Miroku smiled and leaned toward the hanyou and whispered, "Court her".

Inuyasha blinked, "eh?"

"Court her" the monk straightened while repeating.

"C-c-Court?" the half-demon stuttered.

"…her" the monk finished. "you know like most men do when they're interested in a woman." He watched the varied emotions chase across the hanyou's face. This was going to require a push, "you know like Kouga does"

He chortled within at the thundercloud that located itself on the half-demon's brow. "Right! How?"

Miroku froze, "How?"

Inuyasha leaned forward, "Yea, that's what I asked."

"Ummm" the monk stroked his chin "well…you could"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm not asking her to bear my children."

"Right" the monk nodded absently, "at least not yet"

Inuyasha's brow arched.

The monk jumped, "Flowers!"

"Flowers.."

".. and touching, definitely more touching."

Inuyasha eyed the monk suspiciously.

"Oh, and sweet words… none of that cursing stuff, or yelling at her."

The half-demon dropped his head and groaned. "So what you're telling me is to not be me?"

The monk brightened, "exactly! Do everything that Inuyasha wouldn't do if he was courting a woman."

The half-demon's growl was low and threatening.

The monk paid it no mind, "That should work."

"Should?"

"He-he, well not all plans are fool proof.."

The growl grew louder.

"..and of course Kagome is pretty popular what with Kouga, and that Hobo guy.."

"Monk…"

Miroku ignored the warning tone in the hanyou's voice. "…and beautiful, Kagome is a very beautiful woman." he stopped as the growl swelled and began to echo off the nearby trees.

"Court her, Inuyasha." The monk grew serious, his moment of teasing set aside. "You jumped from hurting her to telling her you loved her, it's no wonder she doubts you. You have a great deal of work to do, and you might as well start by courting her."

Inuyasha grew silent and studied the fresh soil upturned from the work of his claws.

"If she's that important to you, if you love her as much as you say you do then you will do it."

Inuyasha nodded and standing turned quietly to head back to camp.

Bemused the monk watched him. His plan was full proof. Kagome loved the half-demon, and obviously Inuyasha returned that love. They just need some space and some time to find each other. Inuyasha's courtship would give them that, plus some side entertainment for the monk. He grinned standing to follow his companion back to camp.

Miroku couldn't help the little jump and side kick as he thought of the additional benefit he would reap from Inuyasha's courtship. Sango. He knew she would be very appreciative of his help in the matter once she learned of it and he could definitely use an appreciative Sango. His grinned widened. Most definitely.

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wanna go together and buy Inuyasha from RT? I've got a buck fifty how much you got?

Consolation Prize

Chapter Three - Flowers

* * *

The feel of a rough tongue scraping against her cheek pulled Kagome from her sleep. Blinking against the morning sun she turned to look into the amused eyes of the slayer as she gently pushed the neko-demon away from the sleeping woman.

"Good morning." Sango grinned as Kagome brushed at the moisture lingering on her cheek.

"Morning" Kagome mumbled before trying to sit up.

Sango burst out laughing as Kagome reached for the flap to her sleeping bag, the miko blinked and rubbed her eyes gasping. She was covered in a rainbow blanket of chrysanthemums.

Gaping, her jaw dropped to her breast bone as she looked from Sango's laughing face to the flowers surrounding her.

"Seems you were visited by the flower fairy last night" Sango managed as she regained her composure to the point of a grin.

The miko's fingers curled around a flower stem and wonderingly brushed it's pale pink petals against her bottom lip. "Who?" she whispered.

Sango's grin widened, "Well I don't know let's think about this for a moment." she playfully tapped her bottom lip as she appeared to give the question considerable thought.

"Naraku?"

Kagome snorted, "please."

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Oh now you're just being silly"

"Miroku?"

"Grope, yes, flowers, no."

"Shippo…"

Kagome considered and shook her head no.

"Kouga?"

"Well…" she shifted uncomfortably.

The slayer leaned close and whispered, "Inuyasha…?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Nu-unnn"

The slayer's grin became impossibly wider.

Kagome's eyes darted around a camp site empty save for herself, the slayer and the neko-demon. "Where is h - umm, everyone?"

"They went ahead" the slayer pushed up to stand over her friend.

"What, why didn't you wake me?" she scrambled from her sleeping bag creating a waterfall of blossoms.

Sango shrugged, "Inuyasha said you'd been studying hard lately and looked tired. He suggested we'd let you sleep. Kirara and I stayed so we could catch up easily when you did wake"

"Inuyasha said that?" Kagome sputtered in shock, "the Inuyasha that bellows me awake every morning demanding ramen for breakfast, the same Inuyasha that threw my books in the cesspit behind Kaede's. That Inuyasha?"

Sango's grin was back as she nodded yes.

Kagome blinked in disbelief then huffed, "Okay Sango we need to get going" she grabbed up her clothing and headed behind a nearby bush.

Sango, eyes twinkling in delight, watched her, "What's the rush?"

The miko's head jerked up over the bush and stared at the slayer in surprise, "We've got to find out who's impersonating Inuyasha!"

The slayers lips twitched, "what about the flowers?"

A now fully dressed Kagome moved from behind the bush and studied the beautiful display of colors, "we'll take them" she decided stuffing her pajama's in her backpack, "it would be a shame to leave them and let them wilt alone" she hid her face as she knelt by the sleeping bag and gently removed the colorful blossoms.

"Of course" the slayer's lips twitched again as she knelt to help the blushing woman.

Gathering up the blossoms into a rather large bouquet, Sango watched the miko roll and tie her sleeping bag to her backpack before shouldering it and turning around arms outstretched.

Grinning Sango handed the blossoms to the miko, but not before snatching a gold colored blossom and placing it behind Kagome's right ear. "Now, we can leave" Sango nodded pleased.

Not to be out done, Kagome retrieved a pale lavender blossom and placed it behind the slayer's ear. "Yup, let's go."

Laughing the girls wove a coral and pink blossom in the now transformed neko-demon's fur and climbed a top, settling in for the ride.

"Let's find this mystery flower person" Sango teased as she gripped Kirara's fur. Kagome nodded and clutching her brilliant bouquet felt her stomach dip as the neko-demon took flight.

Mid morning sunlight filtered through a red and gold autumn canopy as Miroku absently touched one of the hoops in his ear lobe and bit the inside of his bottom lip. They had left the girls a short time ago and while he was confident in Sango's abilities it still bothered him to have the slayer out of reach of his fingertips, literally. His hand dropped as he shuddered lightly in withdrawal, he hoped they caught up soon!

Beside him Inuyasha seemed oblivious to the monk's suffering, "do you think she liked them?"

The monk sighed in irritation "that's the third time you asked that, Inuyasha."

"Yea? So…"

The monk considered giving the question a miss but the half-demon's worried expression had his mouth rebelling, "I don't know of any woman that doesn't like flowers, Inuyasha."

The half-demon nodded, crossed his arms within his haori and studied the kit running ahead tossing acorns. "Maybe I over did it."

The monk smirked, "you think?"

The half-demon looked at him, "one flower Inuyasha, would have been nice, a small bouquet a treasure, but a double armful?" the monk teased.

Inuyasha blushed, "I couldn't decide on a color."

The monk's smirk melted into a full blown grin, "so what happened to one of each color?"

"ummm.." the half -demon fidgeted, "it was your idea!"

"True, true.." the monk mused, "very true," then teased, "who knew you'd take direction so well?"

The pink fading from the half-demon's cheeks rushed back into a bright red as he stomped off ahead of the grinning monk.

"Housi-sama" Miroku turned looking upward to a rapidly approaching flower decorated neko-demon and it's riders.

"Sango, Kagome" the monk greeted, his eyes twinkling at the vision of a flower studded fire cat, "how festive you all look."

Miroku approached Kirara and rested his hand on the cat demon's neck. Appreciation gleamed in the monk's eyes as he noted the flower resting behind the slayer's ear. Pale lavender petals brushed her creamy cheek, "lovely" he breathed as pink flushed across the slayer's nose.

"Miroku, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome's touch at his elbow wrested his eyes from the vision before him. Dazed his eyes darted up the road where Shippo gathered his acorns.

"He was just here" the monk's voice dropped away in confusion as Shippo propelled himself up Kagome's leg to her shoulder.

"He took off ahead when you guys showed up" ratted the kitsune as he leaned down to press his face into one of the blossoms in the miko's embrace.

Shippo smiled at the miko, "do you like the flowers Kagome?"

She nodded. Noting the brightness in the kitsune's eyes her heart dropped as she asked, "did you get them for me Shippo?"

The kit shook his head, "nope it wasn't me."

"Maybe it was Kouga, he's bought you flowers before." Shippo stated simply, unaware of honey gold eyes watching quietly.

Inuyasha's claws tensed around an overhead branch, his eyes concentrated on one tiny raven haired miko 'did she like them?'

He couldn't help a surge of pride at the display of color carefully cradled in her arms, or the golden blossom draped behind her ear, even so his heart lurched when he heard Shippo's words.

Did she believe that flea bag would do something for her like that? He watched her bite her lower lip as she glanced from the monk, and slayer to the bouquet in her arms in confusion.

Oh the hell no! No way was he going to let that mangy wolf get the credit! He leapt from his perch and angrily started toward the group just as an acrid harsh smell hit his nostrils followed by a whirlwind of dust.

Kouga.

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Men - who'd wanna live without em? That wouldn't be me no sirre bub! I love the smell of testosterone in the morning such an eye opener.

Disclaimer: "I've got one here somewhere", busily pats her pockets, checks her ample cleveage and dumps her purse, "I know I do give me a second..."

Consolation Prize

Chapter 4 - Sweet Talk

* * *

"Kagome!" Kouga took possession of the miko's free hand, pulling it close to his chest above his heart.

Kagome smiled, "Kouga! I thought you left for the northern territory?"

"I did" he released her hand and put his arm around the girl's shoulder before flicking one of the blossoms, "but Ginta is mating an alpha female of a nearby tribe and catching your scent I thought I'd come by and check on you, make sure that dog breath is taking care of you."

He pulled her close in a one arm hug, "how's my girl?"

"She's not your girl!" a fire rat clad arm reached around the miko and pulled her out of the wolf demon's embrace and behind him.

"Still around eh, mutt-face?" Koga ignored the half-demon before him and smiled over Inuyasha's shoulder at Kagome.

Snarling Inuyasha's hand fell onto the hilt of his sword as Shippo safe on Kirara queried, "Kouga was it you that gave Kagome the flowers?"

The wolf demon looked at the tiny woman and her arm full of colorful mums and smiled, ever the opportunist "Do you like them Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes dropped to the flowers as she shyly whispered, "they're beautiful Kouga."

Inuyasha froze in disbelief as the wolf demon darted around his side and to the flower holding woman, "not as beautiful as you are, Kagome".

A growl reverberated beginning deep in the half-demon's chest and rising upward. Inuyasha whirled to face the demon, "you shit!"

Hastily the monk moved behind Kagome and Kouga and waved his staff to get Inuyasha's attention. Honey eyes flicked beyond the couple to the monk who instantly adopted a blank expression when Kouga glanced over his shoulder before turning back to the half-demon.

Sango's mouth dropped open as she watched the monk, 'Miroku?'

Miroku, in possession of Inuyasha's attention quickly mimed the taking of the miko's hand. Slowly he brushed his own hand and nodded quietly toward Kagome before abruptly becoming absorbed in the movement of the clouds as Kagome glance behind her to see what Inuyasha was so interested in. Shrugging she returned her attention to the half-demon when she heard the sound of steel slipping along leather.

Sheathing his half drawn sword, Inuyasha none to gently removed Kagome's hand from the wolf demon's and palm flat in the wolf's chest shoved him away before looking deep in the miko's eyes, "I'm glad you like the flowers Kagome" he said sweetly ignoring the wolf's attempts to pull him from the miko.

"Inu…" she didn't get to finish before the wolf demon stepped in bumping the half-demon aside.

"A beautiful woman deserves to get flowers every day," Kouga smiled brushing her cheek.

"That's right!" Inuyasha growled shoving the wolf away before moving close to Kagome and tenderly smiling, "you are beautiful"

Shippo and Sango simply stared. Flies gathered, moved around the confines of their open mouths and departed unharmed as their chins rested on the ground. Behind Kagome Miroku's hand moved midair in a rolling motion encouraging the half-demon to keep it up before Kouga cottoning on to what was up, picked up the monk and heaved him into the bushes.

Grabbing Kagome's shoulders he whipped her around to face him and leaned close, "don't such pretty flowers deserve a reward?"

The half-demon snarled and twisted Kagome back to face him, palm cupping her chin as his thumb brushed her lips, "just one of your smiles would be reward enough Kagome."

A rustle of leaves announced the monk's return from behind the bushes as he staggered brushing away clinging leaves before motioning a kiss to the half-demon. Honey eyes flicked back to the miko before his lashes lowered as his lips drew close to her slightly parted lips, he leaned forward then staggered as he tried to kiss air.

The miko was gone.

Blinking Inuyasha looked at the empty space before him and then around trying to locate the tiny woman. His eyes narrowed as he spied the wolf demon, arm around a dazed miko's shoulder as they moved a short space away.

"FLEA BAG!" the half-demon snarled.

The wolf turned and smirked at the half-demon.

Rushing to the couple, Inuyasha once again grabbed Kagome and pushed her behind him. Anger oozing out of his pores he jabbed his finger into Kouga's chest. Hard. "I gave those flowers to Kagome!"

"Yea right Inutrasha, as if!"

"You've got a lot of nerve pretending you gave her those freaking flowers!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Mangy mutt you wouldn't know about flower giving if it bit you on the ass." The wolf growled.

"Stay away from Kagome!" Inuyasha pushed his angry face at the wolf.

"Make me!" snarled the wolf, facing off with the half-demon.

Stepping from around the flaring testosterone, a suddenly calm Kagome took her armful of flowers and moved back to Kirara. She quietly climbed on the back of the neko-demon and touching Sango's shoulder waited for her to alight as well. With Shippo, Sango and Kagome safely settled the fire cat took flight.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo spoke still stunned.

Kagome looked at her flowers then Sango and smiled brilliantly, "Inuyasha."

Below the monk sank onto a grassy mound and watched the neko-demon take his love and the rest of their party ahead to scout for a suitable place to stop and have lunch. Sighing he rested his chin in the palm of his hand and mournfully watched the wolf demon and half-demon trade insults.

"Where the freaking hell do you get off trying to kiss Kagome" the wolf demon pushed the half-demon.

Inuyasha smirked, "a reward, isn't that right Kagome?"

The conversation died as the two combatants realized they were alone in the middle of the road with only the monk as an audience.

"Miroku?"

"Monk?"

The monk arched a brow.

"Where are the girls?"

"Where's my woman?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, She's. Not. Your. Woman!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kouga smirked, "She will be, dog breath, she will be."

"Over my dead body" came the snarled response.

"That" the wolf prince grinned angrily, "can be arranged."

The monk rose, dusting off his robes and clearing his throat, "Gentlemen, I believe the ladies may be preparing lunch for us. After you" the monk waved a hand indicating the road pointing in the direction the neko-demon had flown.

Growling both demon and half-demon turned and started in the direction the monk indicated.

"I'm sitting with my woman at lunch!" the wolf snarled.

"Like hell! She's. Not. Your. Woman. Dammit, and you're not getting anywhere near her!" Inuyasha growled as the two jostled.

Patience gone, the monk snarled and whapped both demons on the head. Momentarily dazed the wolf demon didn't remark the sutra pasted to his forehead and quickly sunk into a light sleep.

Inuyasha laughed as he rubbed the throbbing knot on his brow before a similar sutra found it's way to the back of his head and he tumbled into slumber as well. Grabbing the half-demon's ankle the monk began the onerous task of dragging the heavy demon in the direction of the girls.

Curses so vile they caused seasoned sailors, and life drill instructors to blush flowed from between the monk's lips as he drug the sleeping demon toward the wisps of a camp fire ahead. A very thirsty hour later the monk, dusty, hot and sweaty arrived at the mid day camp site. Dropping the half-demon's leg he collapsed in front of the camp fire and accepted a bowl of stew from the slayer, "so" her lips twitched "where's Kouga?"

The monk shot her a glare before quietly taking a spoonful of stew. Kagome bit her lip, "did you do that?" she pointed at Inuyasha.

The monk ignored her and took another bite of stew as the girls looked at each other and twittered. Glancing over at the snoring half-demon the kit approached the fuming monk and placing a hand on his thigh asked in his most professional voice, "bakas?"

Swallowing the monk nodded before lifting his spoon again, "bakas" he quietly chewed as the girls erupted into laughter and Shippo slowly shook his head.

xx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I found it!" waving a wrinkled piece of paper with the standard disclaimer written on it, "don't ask me where though" wrinkles her nose.

Consolation Prize

Chapter 5 - Touching

* * *

His nose itched. Snorting slightly one of his hands reached up and brushed the tip of his nose before settling back on his chest. Smacking he drifted backwards toward the darkness before he felt that itch again. Pulled back toward awareness he growled softly then abruptly sneezed.

Rough laughter abused his ears as he blinked his eyes open.

Pale pink, lavenders, blues and golds painted soft clouds as his hands moved up to rub at his eyes. Pushing up slightly he sleepily looked to the right to see a highly amused soon-to-be very dead monk and a laughing green eyed kitsune with a blade of grass in his paw.

"Bout time," Shippo grinned dropping the bit of grass and darting away from the claw whipping out to snare him. His nose wrinkled in appreciation at the smell of salt, pepper and soy - the changeless aroma of steeping ramen.

Inuyasha tried to clear his sleep dazed thoughts as his eyes moved from the smirk of the slayer, to the deeply amused face of the housi, before finally coming to rest on the kittenish smile of the miko. Kagome, he softened, then jerked angrily as memories of his earlier tussle with the wolf flooded his mind. Jumping up he growled, fingers cracking as honey eyes darted around the camp site.

"Where is he?"

The slayer frowned, "who?"

"That mangy wolf," he snapped, sniffing.

"Ginta, and Hakkaku hauled him off hours ago" the monk waved at the half-demon in amusement before smiling his thanks at the miko as she handed him a bowl of the steaming ramen.

Inuyasha blinked confused, then turned slowly to take in the camp site and the late afternoon sun setting in a pastel splash of colors. "Where are we," Inuyasha glowered at the monk.

Miroku slurped noodles from his chopsticks and shrugged pointing at the slayer. Sango rolled her eyes and did her best to answer the question. "About a day's journey from where we camped last night" she smiled as Kagome handed her a bowl of re-heated stew.

Inuyasha blinked.

His gaze dropped to the tiny woman offering him a large bowl of ramen, and a set of chopsticks. "you were, ah, resting" she bit her lip to hide her grin, "so Kirara carried you till a little while ago".

Inuyasha's hands lingered a top Kagome's as he accepted the steaming bowl from her. They stood that way for a long moment before Shippo's whining for candy drew her attention. Unruffled she pulled back on her hands and returned to the fire. Chiding the kit for being impatient she dug in her backpack till she located a lollipop, removed the paper and handed it to the fox demon.

With a soft groan, and thud - that would be one unconscious ramen splashed Miroku noodles mid slurp on his chin, a snicker then choked cough, one diverted slayer admiring the monk's new benumbed state, and a muttered "interfering idiot" before a half-demon dropped to the ground beside a now eating miko - things returned to normal as late afternoon stretched into night.

Sparks flew upward as the last glowing log crumbled beneath the greediness of the camp fire's hunger. Alert after his long Miroku inspired midday nap, Inuyasha jumped from his observation branch and quietly scrounged a few more branches to feed the flames. While the cooler nights did not affect him it was the thought of the others that sent him on his errand. Arms burdened he returned to the camp and encouraged the red eyed coals to wake and feed once again.

"Thank you."

He turned at the soft appreciation and smiled at the sleepy gaze of the raven haired beauty. "It's nothing" he whispered softly before adding the last of the branches to the now boisterous flames.

"Well that too, but.." she stirred putting the snoring kitsune on his back and sat up. She brushed dark locks from her face, "the flowers" she nodded to the remaining mums resting in a empty water filled ramen cup by her backpack.

He blushed, shrugging and she smiled sleepily.

Honey eyes moved over the sleep mussed female as she smiled. Unwitting, within seconds, he found himself crouching beside her sleeping bag, his fingers tenderly brushing her jaw as he whispered, "beautiful."

It was Kagome's turn to blush.

His gaze followed the stain of pink downward until it stopped, arrested by the brush of moisture on the middle of her bottom lip. He wanted, no his gut screamed, he needed to taste.

Her heart thudded once, then took off in a breathless marathon as the tip of his tongue brushed his lips before his head began descending. Her lashes fluttered then drifted downward as he drew closer his breath pooling against her bottom lip

"Interesting."

"Screw you!" Inuyasha howled in frustration before whirling to confront the acerbic voice.

"Later" was the salty reply as the demon moved with rapid uncalculated grace until he faced the flustered miko, "come with me."

"She's not going anywhere" the demon lord would have been amused at the rapid disappearance of the miko behind fire rat robes and the sudden appearance of a sword tip inches from his nose if his need had not been so great.

Frowning, brow arched he ignored his half brother and his now very awake companions and snared the miko's eyes with his own, "miko."

It was over in a blink.

Inuyasha howled at the flash of white and the sudden loss of Kagome's grasp on the back of his haori. Whirling he watched his miko laden brother disappear into the tree line before giving chase.

"Sesshoumaru, give her back!" Inuyasha bellowed his strides eating up the ground beneath him as he fought to get to Kagome.

Glimpses of white, the sound of Kagome's "Inuyasha" drove him hard; fear, adrenaline and frustration adding velocity to his strides.

Kagome's palm pressed against her rolling stomach, her breath hitching as the solid ground comforted her shaking limbs. The mad dash through the forest in the middle of the night while bumping ungracefully on a demon's shoulder was something she swore to herself she would never experience again!

She fought to steady her heart, her breath, her shaking limbs as she teetered upright and faced the one responsible for her present state, "you brute", she growled in a rather impressive imitation of Inuyasha at his fiercest.

"Just what the heck was that for?" she thrummed with anger, as her fingers clenched in white knuckled fists.

Ignoring the miko, Sesshoumaru pushed around her to a sleeping dragon and the green imp at it's side.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she followed the demon lord with suspicious outrage until the sound of heartbroken weeping finally registered through the receding roar of her ears. Startled her eyes darted around the clearing until they located a small female curled in a fetal position against the dragon, the imp petting her head ineffectually as the child wept.

Kagome's heart contracted, "Rin?"

She moved to the crying child pushing the now kneeling demon lord away as she knelt and lifted the tear soaked bundle to her lap. Crooning softly, she captured the weeping girl's head beneath her chin and delicately stroked the child's hair as she rocked. "Sh-h-h baby" the miko comforted.

The child's sobbing tore at her heart but her ministrations never stopped as she glared at Sesshoumaru in silent promise of retribution for the little one's tears.

The unflappable demon lord's brow arched in surprise.

"Kagome!" the shout wrested the miko's gaze from Sesshoumaru's as the half-demon erupted into the clearing, fangs and claws bared, ready for a fight. Inuyasha stumbled as the scene finally registered. Expecting the worse he was taken aback by the sight of a weeping Rin encased in a comforting miko's arms.

Seeing a very safe Kagome and hearing the soft thud of a landing fire cat he crossed his arms, hands deep in the sleeves of his haori before growling at his brother, "what the sam blasted hell is going on?!"

Sesshoumaru rose with graceful calm aware of the focus of seven sets of eyes upon his person and shrugged.

The proverbial pin dropped with the sound of an avalanche in the sudden absolute dead silence of the clearing.

Seven sets of eyes blinked in tandem, Sesshoumaru shrugged?

Suddenly unsure Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Miroku, and Sango "you saw that right?" His companions absently nodded in disbelief. Then blinked again, Sesshoumaru shrugged.

Inuyasha bit the inside of his lip and nodded reassuring himself before turning back to miko holding the weeping girl, "Kagome?"

The miko turned from her appraisal of the demon lord and looked at Inuyasha, "you okay?"

She smiled at him then went back to crooning to the little girl "Rin?" she pulled back from the child and brushed tendrils of hair from her hot face, "what's wrong?"

The little girl snuffled, rubbing her eyes with little fists before stuttering through her tears, "he's going to send me away"

Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a hard glare then turned back to the little girl and gently pulled her fists down from her swollen eyes, "who?"

"S-S-s-Sesshoumaru-sama"

Taking in the demon lord's stoic expression the miko asked, "did he tell you this?"

Brown hair flew as the little girl shook her head no.

"Who told you then?"

Kagome's eyes followed the little girls pointing finger to the green imp.

"Jaken?"

Suddenly the censure of seven sets of eyes, the imp bounced from foot to foot before finding himself airborne from his master's kick.

"Rin," the demon lord knelt by the miko "this Sesshoumaru only meant for you to have learning."

The little girl wiggled before slipping from the miko's embrace to confront her guardian, "No, I don't want to."

Inuyasha's grin was ear splitting as he watched, his brother's human was as feisty as his own. He gazed up at the stars at the rapid glare from his brother, then watched from the corner of his eye as the great demon lord capitulated, "Hn."

Sighing, tears forgotten a smile burst upon the child's lips. Turning she patted Kagome's cheek then moved to the still sleeping dragon and snuggled up. Astonished the gathered adults watched as she slipped into a blissful sleep.

Nonplus the adults stood in silence watching the rising and falling of the little girl's chest before a frustrated half-demon moved to the miko and picked her up. "Okay that's it we need to talk."

Stunned Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "talk?"

"Talk" was the firm reply before the couple vanished into the night shrouded forest.

"He-he" the monk rocked from heel to toe and back again, "guess we'll bed down for the rest of the night"

The demon lord sniffed.

"Back at camp, at camp.." the monk rushed palms out facing the demon and backing toward the fire cat the demon slayer beside him.

Unblinking, cold impassive eyes watched the monk steadily.

Quickly the monk encouraged the demon slayer and kit to mount the fire cat before they all took flight.

Expressionless the demon lord watched until the half-demon's companions were out of sight. With a flick of his wrist he brushed long locks of silver hair across his shoulder and smirked confidently, "I'm still the killing perfection."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" his smirk receded at the tiny voice, "I need to go potty."

x

Writer's Note: I had to, I couldn't help it. Look I adore Kouga, and Sesshoumaru as much as Inuyasha. Why? Strong men appeal it's one of my quirks. Wouldn't you just love to get to pick from one of them each night? Ahem, on with the story! Its a little warm in here, isn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Based on advice and prodding from my sons I must tell you that I own exactly jack crap. The idea for this story was mine, but the players those belong to RT and her rather impressive imagination. Dang that woman is good!

Consolation Prize

Chapter Six - Denial

* * *

He ran.

Trees whizzed by, and sound bled away until the slap of his feet against turf was all she heard beside the steady thump of his heart. Within her clutched fingers rough material clung, a lifeline as faint white strands of soft hair tickled her nose.

Absently she wondered why it was he never seemed to tire, was demon physiology so aggressive that it replaced as soon as it was spent? Weary eyes studied the profile above her and her heart roped her absent rambling thoughts back to now, to her position in his arms and his current aim, to talk.

Today had been wonderful. She worried her bottom lip she didn't want it to end.

She wiggled slightly and his arms tightened, but he didn't stop nor did he look at her. His expression was focused, unchanging, impassive as he sped further away from the others.

She was worried, exhilarated as well as bone weary. Heavy eyelids fluttered shut as the night sky raced overhead and within moments she slept.

Only when he felt her grow slack in his arms, did he look down at her, his arms tightening impossibly before he returned his eyes to the path ahead his speed slowing as a fire cat landed softly just ahead.

Sunlight weakly prodded at her closed eyelids. It's brilliant massage teasing them open in a blink against an early autumn morning. Bird song flitted through the canopy of russet painted leaves and she dropped her hands to push up against a bed of gold and reds beneath her. Across her a red fire rat haori shed it's warmth against the morning chill.

'Inuyasha'

She stood, pulling the fire rat up with her and pushing her arms through the long sleeves wrapped it around her, "Inuyasha?" her breath smoked on the morning air.

The snap of a twig, and the soft thud of a warm body announced his presence, "sleep well?"

He tossed three mid size fish down and began scrounging branches for a fire. She nodded when he looked up at her a branch in each hand.

"Where are we?"

He stacked the branches, "does it matter?" his gaze lifted to hers.

"No" she whispered rubbing her arms.

He smiled.

Picking up a couple of flat sharp stones she watched fascinated as he began a fire by hitting them together. His cheeks puffed as he blew on the spark embedded within a bundle of tinder. Within a few skill filled minutes he had a nice blaze going with the three fish impaled upon upright sticks close to the fire.

Satisfied he turned his eyes locking with the miko's, and held out his hand.

She looked from his eyes to his hand, then pushing back a haori sleeve placed her palm in his. With a small tug he pulled her into his lap and wrapped the haori around her legs as they faced the fire.

"You're not a consolation prize" He jumped in both feet first.

Kagome gasped, her body growing rigid as she jerked to leave his lap. His arms tightened waiting.

Her struggles stopped and she grew still, "you heard."

"Yea" he kissed the top of her head.

The sound of meat sizzling, a fire crackling and birdsong filled the silence as the couple sat wrapped in a cocoon of warmth.

"I've been a jerk" Inuyasha finally admitted his voice gravely with regret.

The girl in his arms was silent as he continued, "and I am sorry for hurting you."

Hurt a hard knot within her chest unfurled, "it's easy now isn't it?"

"Yes" honesty, he owed it to her.

She nodded and pushed out of his arms but not before he caught the scent of tears, "it's easy because there isn't a choice anymore, right?" her voice was harsh with tears.

His head bowed, "yes".

She took off running, as he knew she would, but he made no move to follow.

They were on a small island in the middle of a large lake, there was no where to run, no where to hide, not for her, not for him. He pushed a twig into the fire and let her run, he would wait as the fish cooked, wait till he knew she had run herself out, wait until he thought she would listen to him.

He had chosen this place of confrontation with care, and planned the next few days with the aid of the housi and the fire cat.

It would be four days before they returned, four days to show her, four days to tell her, four days to start repairing all he had done to her. He wondered as he shoved the twig into the fire whether it would be long enough.

She ran.

Tears streaming she ran until before her a long body of water stretched unblemished to the horizon. Clutching the haori to her she turned and walked unmindful of where she went as long as it was away. Away from the confusion, away from the pain, away from the half-demon she loved.

The refrain was hauntingly familiar, wasn't this what she always did?

She pulled the haori tighter at the brush of a cool breeze off the water. The thought was unsettling, she could face down demons, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, death, and yet she did not have the courage to stay and talk with the man she loved.

What was wrong with this picture?

She sighed and picked up a long stick dragging it through the mud as she walked the beach. What was it she feared hearing? She had already admitted to Sango that she thought she was second best in his heart, that he settled so why did she fight so hard to keep away from hearing him say the words?

'Because' her heart whispered, 'if the words aren't said you can pretend it's not true.'

'Yea' her mind argued 'but what will that gain us?'

'Inuyasha' her heart begged.

'Inuyasha'

Her internal turmoil bubbled as her mind and heart warred, until mid morning found her back where she had started.

He found her there, head bowed staring down at her own footprints in the sand. She didn't look up when he approached, "there's no where to run" she whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and slipped the other beneath her knees and lifted, "No" he whispered against her hair cradling her against his chest, before turning and heading back to fire, "there's only me."

xx


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer: RT did the dirty, I jez like ta watch.

Consolation Prize

Chapter Seven - Anger thy name is Kagome

* * *

She trembled as he held her close. His arms tightening around the small body. His own heart burned threatening to choke and overwhelm him as he sat pulling her back against his chest.

"Are you hungry?" his voice was raw.

She didn't respond. So he held her. He just simply held her as the fire slowly died and the sun made it's slow arch downward into evening. He didn't move, didn't relinquish his hold until she squirmed on his lap.

"I need…" he dipped his head to catch her words and she blushed.

He smiled, "..a bush?"

She nodded and he stood to reluctantly let her out of his arms. His ears twitched as he listened to her until she stopped just a short way from camp, then he moved to gather wood for a fire to allow her privacy.

By the time she returned to camp, Inuyasha had a small fire blazing and a stash of branches for the coming evening. It wasn't the fire that caught her attention, or the stack of firewood, it was her backpack.

She stopped just outside the firelight and stared at the bulging pack, "you planned this."

He looked up and met her angry gaze, "yes."

"Who helped you."

"It doesn't ma.."

"Yes, I believe it does" she snapped.

He shrugged, "Miroku."

"What" she sneered eyes blinking against tears, "is this some kind of man thing?"

He looked at her in confusion.

"Does Sango know?"

He studied her, "I guess she does, now"

"Right" she grabbed her bag and pulled out a pair sweats then stomped off into the tree line. He added another branch to the fire and waited for her to return.

It was only a few minutes before she did. Dressed warmly she stuffed her used clothing into a front pouch for washing later before grabbing a couple of granola bars and handing one to the half demon.

He looked at the foil covered pouch and gave it back to her, then turned and laid the fish close to the fire.

He prodded the meat, "you know we're not leaving till we talk."

She bit down viciously on her bar, "You can't keep me here."

He picked at the fish flesh, "Kagome, you're not a consolation prize." he turned and caught her glare.

She threw the uneaten half of her granola bar into the fire as anger broke the barrier within her and rushed past the destroyed flood gates, "Okay you want to talk then, Inuyasha, so what would you call it?"

He purposefully didn't answer concentrating instead on choking down the lukewarm fish.

She waited and watched him her anger spiraling upward at his silence. Huffing her body swelling with the need to scream she grabbed her backpack, flipped open the lid and began rummaging for water and her pot in her bag.

"You ran to Kikyo every chance you got. Don't forget I was there when you told her" she slammed the now found pot on a rock near the fire "that you never forgot her for a second, and you held her and kissed her." she grabbed the water bottle and unscrewed the top.

"What would you call it?" the pot hissed as the water hit the heated bottom.

Anger filled silence was heavy around them as the pot hissed, and Kagome sat back fingers clenched. Inuyasha, head bowed continued to try and eat, his stomach roiling, his throat closed off with the presence of his heart.

"Do you know what it was like?" the silence was split by Kagome's whisper as she watched the pot.

"Watching you run after her time after time?" she grabbed the tea from her bag, "knowing that in everything to you, she came first." she spared him a glance before dropping teabags into two cups "to be confused because you didn't want me for yourself but you didn't want anyone else to have me? Kami!" she snarled "I saved her for you time after time" she poured boiling water into the mugs and banged the pot back onto the stone. "I was an idiot!"

She sat back drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around the tops, "..and all you could say" she glared at him, tears swimming in her eyes, "is that she died for you and you owed her."

"Well enlighten me," she caught and held his eyes, "where in all that did I come in?" The anger leaked out of her in waves, "I'll tell you where" she sighed, "nowhere."

She brushed the arm of her sweats against her eyes, "nothing I did mattered" she muttered quietly, "nothing."

He ached as he watched her but said nothing.

She turned and looked at him, "she always came first, Inuyasha. She did and she still does. You always left me alone to run after her."

He dropped his eyes as he remembered the times he had left her and she had been taken.

"You still want to be with her that's why you didn't answer me in the flower village."

She shook her head and braced against the gnawing pain in her chest, "what are we doing here?" she waved her hand around "what is it you hope to accomplish? Just what the hell do you want from me now?"

He winced at the obscenity but remained silent.

"I can't be Kikyo, Inuyasha, and I won't be a second choice. I love you" she stood and looked down at the half-demon her tea forgotten "heaven knows I love you, but I can't be something I'm not and I respect myself too much to have less than I deserve."

"I made you a promise" she rubbed her wet palms against her legs "and I'll keep it, I won't leave you but I deserve love and happiness too, Inuyasha. I deserve a man who loves me, just me…"

He looked up at her his eyes filled with pain but he remained silent.

"…not some dream," she whispered.

She bit her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay her anger spent, "You'll never know how many nights I waited for you to want me, how much I wished for the day you would choose me. How many nights I longed for the time we could be together when I came first with you, when I mattered." her voice broke, "I dreamed too."

His heart burned at the words her tears but he remained silent.

She choked on her next words, "we both know that dreams don't come true though."

"Don't we?" she waited in the silence.

Waited, but there was nothing.

Pulling out her sleeping bag she spread it near the fire and crawled in, turning her back to him and the light she closed her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep.

Behind her the half-demon tossed the remaining fish in the fire and banked it against the coming night.

Outwardly he was stoic, while inwardly, in the silent recesses he choked back unrelenting pain, his heart and soul teetering on the brink of a black snarling abyss.

xx

Writers Note: Chapter 6, 7, and 8 I wrote in absolute tears...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am an equal opportunity torturer but that has nothing to do with RT owning Inuyasha and me being the owner of a shed full of 'playthings.'

Consolation Prize

Chapter Eight - Double Blindness

* * *

She sat, arms wrapped around her legs, chin resting on her knees watching tiny waves brush against the shoreline. It was mid morning after a night of spoken secrets. A night of spilling the contents of her heart and soul only to be handed silence. She snorted, he said talk right?

Her forehead dropped to the tops of her knees. She'd awoken to baked fish, a warm fire, and the comfort of a red haori, but no Inuyasha. That had been a couple of hours ago. Not bothering to look for the half-demon she had bathed in the cold lake and pulled on jeans, and sweatshirt before french braiding her hair.

On automatic, she'd eaten the fish and drank from the refilled water bottle before tidying the camp and wandering down to the shoreline.

How long would he keep them here for?

She picked up a small stone and hefted it outward till in fell in an arch toward the unmarred surface of water. With a soft plop the stone sank from sight leaving a cascade of ripples to move ever outward.

"Kagome?"

She stiffened but didn't turn. Instead she picked up another pebble and tossed it.

"Last night" he paused and she stilled "last night" he swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried again, "you never have been second."

Kagome turned and looked over her shoulder at him, she wasn't in the mood for this "Inu…"

He put his hand up and shook his head, "it's my turn. I listened last night, today it's your turn. Tomorrow," his voice grew quiet but his eyes never left hers "tomorrow if you want to, we can discuss everything but today Kagome, please just listen. I need to ask you some things, please."

'He said please?', She schooled her expression and silently turned back to face the lake. Tentatively he approached then sunk down beside her his eyes trained on the lake as well.

Silence stretched between them.

Within, Kagome mournfully stared into the empty space where she had horded her anger and hurt. Last night she had spent it's coin and today, today in it's place a huge gaping hole stared back her. She hadn't realized how much she had harbored. She tightened her grip on her knees and continued to stare out over the smooth surface of the lake.

Beside her, Inuyasha fought with himself. He wanted to scream his denials, scream his pain, but how could he. He turned and studied her profile, when everything, including his silence stood as proof of the lie.

"Kagome?"

She turned and looked at him.

His eyes stung at the emptiness he saw within her gaze, "did you ever wonder why I stayed with you?"

She blinked, and he dropped his gaze and idly picked up a smooth stone and cradled it within his palm. "I mean, did you ever wonder why it was you and not Kikyo after she had been resurrected?"

The stone's weight in his palm he looked back at her, "she could see the shards too, it had been our relationship destroyed by Naraku. So how come you never wondered about why I stayed?"

He studied her lips as they parted in surprise, before his gaze dropped back to the stone, "don't answer now. In fact" his eyes sought hers again, "just listen and don't say anything, okay?"

He took her silence as agreement and went on, "Did you ever wonder why I was so hostile to your returning to the future? Or that school of yours? Or why a day wouldn't pass after you went through the well that I didn't go get you?"

"Heck you know me, do you really think that kit or anyone else could make me do anything I didn't want to do?" a small smile appeared and she watched it, fascinated with the words leaving his lips.

Warming to his subject, assured of her attention Inuyasha's eyes returned to the lake as he played with the stone in his palm, "How come you never noticed how my anger always seemed to flare at it's worse when you were in danger, hurt, or doing something stupid that almost got you killed?"

"You know me so well, but maybe you don't know me as well as you think, because if you did" his gaze returned to hers, "you would have known what my anger and harsh words really meant."

"I'm not excusing them." he quickly added at the flash of anger in her eyes, "or the way I would blow up when that mangy wolf came around, but don't you see he wants to take away something that is mine and no one is going to take that from me, ever."

He tossed the pebble into the lake as the "ever" faded and turned to look at the girl beside him, "For someone so smart about everything else, you've been as blind about me and us, as I have been about you and us."

"Inuyasha?"

He shook his head, "think about it Kagome." He stood looking out over the lake, "think about the questions I asked you."

"You're smart" he looked down at her, "you'll figure it out and then we'll talk."

He turned heading back toward the camp, "I'll be around" he turned and flashed a smile at her, "there's no where else to go."

She watched after him long after he disappeared into the tree line. His questions running through her thoughts stabbing into the void within her.

Why had he stayed? She turned back to the lake and watched tiny waves brush the shore line, why?

He groaned. His head hurt, his lips hurt, his eyes hurt, hell the only thing that didn't hurt was his eardrums.

"Okay, I'm going to be nice." he groaned again, as the sweet voice teased his ear "I'm going to ask you one more time." He tensed as she roared "Where the hell, is Kagome?"

Yup there went his ear drums he groaned as they began to ache as well.

"I swear to you monk, if you've helped him to take her somewhere against her will…" Sango left the implied threat dangling.

"S-Sango my love" he tried to get past his aching lip, "Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome."

Worried the demon slayer bit her bottom lip, "there is hurt, and then there is hurt, housi and he better not hurt Kagome!"

The monk shook his head in confusion then moaned in regret at the return of pain, "he won't."

Her glare was a frightening thing, and he shuddered, "you better hope he doesn't, Miroku, you better hope."

Hand against his throbbing cheek he watched her stand and move to the sobbing kit. He winced in sharp pain as his fingertip touched the corner of his lip.

A grateful Sango?

Inuyasha wasn't the only idiot.

xx


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, RT does. If I was the owner, Sesshoumaru, Koga, and the puppy would be living at my house and I'd be one very happy woman.

Consolation Prize

Chapter Nine - Truth thy name is Inuyasha

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

He had heard her return long before she spoke, long before she had entered the camp, but he didn't turn around. He the mighty dog demon's son was afraid. He admitted it deep within the dark parts of his soul, the woman behind him frightened him, and he didn't have the courage to turn and see what might be in her eyes.

He kept his eyes on the fire in front of him a twig within his hand that he used to poke at the burning wood. Day had sunk into night and stars had replaced the clouds in a blanket across the sky.

Ignoring his quiet, she sat beside him.

"You stayed" her sweet voice flowed over him, "because you wanted to be with me."

He stiffened, but did not look at her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "you yelled because you were scared of losing me."

He stopped poking the fire his heart contracting painfully.

"You fought with Kouga and came to get me, because I am that important to you that you don't want to be without me."

He shuddered as relief washed through him, "yea."

She raised her head from his shoulder and he finally turned to look at her, "I have been blind"

He nodded then conceded, "we both have."

She smiled for him and dropping the twig he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, "you should know the rest" he whispered into her hair before placing a soft kiss there.

She snuggled into his embrace and he began to talk, "you know my story, you know how things came to be before I found you, but what you didn't know is how so very lonely I had been. I grew up with nothing Kagome. No friends, no family, no home, no love and no where to belong. I was adrift, a piece of flotsam that everyone kicked aside."

"Then Kikyo reached out to me and offered me a way back inside. I was seduced. The idea of finally belonging, of finally having someone, anyone that cared was a heady thing after so long living in a vacuum. The thought of having to give up a part of myself to obtain it wasn't so hard, not really. Not when you want to be part of something bigger."

He nuzzled his cheek against soft raven hair, "I never knew love, didn't have a measure or a comparison for it so I believed that it was love, and in some form it was."

"In the beginning when Kikyo was resurrected, you have to remember that our relationship was starting out as well and was in all honesty, rocky. Yet here was the memory of what I thought love was, resurrected before me along with the memory of belonging. I still craved it, that promise so I reached for it."

Needing to be closer Kagome interrupted his story long enough to crawl into his lap and wrap her arms around his waist. Smiling softly Inuyasha pulled her deep into his arms, "Something happened though, I got blindsided. This little wisp of a thing challenged me, held me, cried for me, cared for me, fought with me, and fought beside me and she never let me forget that I, Inuyasha, hanyou flotsam, was important to her."

He laughed softly, "talk about confused. For months I tried to figure out what it was you were after. No matter how much I fought against what you were coming to mean to me, no matter how much I tried to push you away you'd always wiggle back inside me," his voice dropped away.

"Even though you were turning me upside down inside, I couldn't ignore Kikyo or what we once had." he pulled away and pushed her up slightly till he could see her eyes. His palm cupped her face, "what kind of man would I have been if I hadn't honored the first woman after my mother to reach out to me and try to make my life better?"

"She was alone, Kagome. Who better in this world could understand what that meant? Understand empty nights with no laughter , no one to talk to, no one to be with? I couldn't leave her like that, I couldn't. I needed to help her, like she had helped me and now that she was in the world I could do no less than make sure she stayed safe."

He kissed her forehead, "It was a love of sorts, my first love if you want to put a number on it. But it wasn't my greatest love Kagome. You are." He pulled her back into his arms.

"So I did what I could and I stayed, because I couldn't imagine a day without you in it, I stayed because I needed to be near you, I stayed because I couldn't exist without my heart and in staying I hurt you more than I could ever ask you to forgive me for because I couldn't tell you how I felt. I was afraid."

He sighed pulling her deeper and confessed, "I didn't go with Kikyo in the flower village because of you. I wanted to be with you."

"It is easier to make a choice now, because I no longer have to hide my choice from Kikyo. For a very long time now, Kagome, it's been you."

"I hate it when you go back to the future because I'm so empty without you near."

"I hate your school because this is where you belong, with me and our family."

"..and I won't let Kouga near you because you belong to me, Kagome and unless you make me I will never give you up."

He felt her tremble in his arms and whispered his lips brushing the raven tresses, "please stay with me, Kagome, please."

She pushed back from him and cupped his face between her hands, smiling through her tears she leaned close and whispered against his lips, "you've done it now, you're stuck." and kissed him with everything in her heart and soul.

xx


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: RT is the proud owner, I'm just the gal that loves to play havoc with them.

Consolation Prize

Chapter Ten - Epilogue

* * *

"You said they were here, housi"

The sound of a loud thwack echoed through the trees interrupting the kissing couple. "They are, they are" the monk said rapidly, before adding soto voce "somewhere"

"Ka-a-go-me!" the slayer's voice preceded before a slightly bruised monk stumbled into the camp.

He stopped short at the entwined couple and smirked. "Well, well" he purred.

Inuyasha looked at the monk and then grinned at Kagome, pulling her back into his arms, "what are you doing here bouzo?"

Miroku jutted his thumb over his shoulder at the following slayer, "she made me."

Sango's eyes brightened as she took in the miko tightly held in the half-demon's arms before elbowing the monk, "snitch!"

"Ow, again!" the monk snarled exasperated as he rubbed the offended spot.

Ignoring him the slayer dropped onto the ground beside the couple, "so, I gather everything's okay?"

Kagome grinned from Inuyasha's arms and nodded, "you're looking at a winner."

"I told you," the monk frowned at the slayer across the fire, "didn't I say that Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome?"

"Like I'd believe anything you said, you lecherous womanizer!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and winked.

"I can't help my deep appreciation for the female species, Sango."

"It's not your appreciation I care about monk it's your touching!"

"But Sango, why would Buddha give women such delicious curves if he did not mean for the male species to touch?"

Sango huffed crossing her arms, "you touch more than your share you pervert!"

"Now, now my dear slayer who's to say what my share is?"

"Me!" the slayer snarled, "right Kagome?"

She looked at the now empty spot where the miko had been snuggled in the half-demon's arms before. "Kagome?"

She stood looking around the camp as the monk rubbed his still aching jaw.

"Miroku, where's Kagome and Inuyasha?"

The monk looked around lazily and shrugged, "probably off somewhere kissing,' his eyes lit up with anticipation, "want to try it?"

"Sango?"

The slayer looked around, and then stilled looking upward. "Miroku…"

The monk looked at the slayer and followed her gaze upward, he stiffened, "Inuyasha?"

Above them the half-demon and miko grinned down from the back of Kirara. "Two more days" Inuyasha grabbed the girl before him pulling her back against him, "we have two more days Kagome and I, we'll send Kirara back then."

The monk jumped up, "Inuyasha NO!"

"See you then" the couple waved as the neko-demon took off, and faded from sight.

Below a wary monk gazed across a blazing fire at a steaming slayer, "Sango?"

Knuckles cracked, "You planned this"

The monk backed up waving his hands, "no I promise, Inu…"

His breath caught, "Sango, no stay there… that side.."

"Sango?"

"S-s-s-s SANGO!"

XXXX

Writer's Note: This was fun to write, a little angst, a little laughter, sadness, sorrow, humiliation, and a whole heaping of comeuppance for one little puppy and his miko.

Even if, I had to sacrifice a little bouzo to get em there, poor Miroku...


End file.
